


[podfic] Anticipation

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not something Hawke would risk if there were any possibility of fighting, but some days their little games extend outside the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753268) by [mevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima). 



Second podfic ever is my own tiny piece of smut!

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Anticipation.mp3) (2.8MB, 3min) 


End file.
